


Creating a Family

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 00:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Sylvain wants to raise a family with Byleth, but there's a certain something that has to happen first to create that family.





	Creating a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fills for anons over on tumblr who asked for Sylvain with a breeding kink.

Sylvain stirred as Byleth slid into bed beside him, brushing her lips against his cheek in apology. He forgave her easily, pulling his wife into his arms. The world now demanded so much of her attention, and although he sometimes felt lonely, Byleth never let him feel unloved.

“How’d it go?” he asked as she settled against him.

Byleth sighed and shook her head. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice when she answered. “We got nowhere. I’ll have to make time for them in the morning to see if some sleep will have knocked some sense into them.”

“Probably not.”

A fist thumped his chest lightly. “Don’t say that.”

Sylvain chuckled and kissed the tips of Byleth’s bunny ears, enjoying the happy noise of contentment that predictably escaped from the taguel’s throat. He remained quiet for awhile, allowing Byleth to shift and cuddle until he felt all the tension ease its way from her muscles.

“Hey, so I was thinking…” He said slowly. He knew she was still awake, but wasn’t sure if she was up to the conversation. But he was not sure when else they would have time to discuss it. These nighttime moments together in bed were the only times they were assured not to be interrupted.

Byleth roused herself, ears standing to attention so Sylvain knew she was listening. “About what?”

Sylvain rubbed gentle circles against Byleth’s back as he spoke. “I was thinking, the next time your heat comes on you don’t take your herbs.”

Byleth lifted herself from the circle of his arms, blinking down at him in surprise. “You want to have a child?”

“Well, yeah. What? You don’t think I’d be a good father?” Sylvain joked.

“You’ll be a wonderful father,” Byleth was quick to assure him. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for awhile. I mean, I really want a family with you. Having some more taguel around would be kind of nice. Plus, the idea of taking you in heat-” He cut off with a laugh when Byleth rolled her eyes.

She leaned down to kiss him, allowing him to feel the smile on her lips. “I would love to have a family with you, Sylvain.”

Goddess, but he loved her so much.

/

Sylvain hurried away from Seteth’s judging gaze, taking the stairs up to the archbishop's chambers two at a time. No matter what she had going on, Byleth had always come to greet him as soon as he entered the monastery. Seteth’s assurance that she was fine, just in her room, did not really assuage his worries.

He threw the bedroom door open, adrenaline pumping through his veins. “Byleth!”

She lifted her head from the nest of blankets she was curled up in, ears folded back in displeasure. She was completely naked, her skin flushed with her heat.

Oh…

As his worry gave way to reason, the smell of her pheromones washing over him. Sylvain was immediately trying to tear off his armor while not taking his eyes off his beautiful wife. 

“You are late,” she accused.

“We were waylaid by bandits on the way back. Couldn’t let them go harming other people, now could we?”

Byleth still did not look happy, but she seemed to accept his explanation. She laid back, spreading her legs eagerly, and Sylvain could see just how needy she really was.

His armor was tossed carelessly aside, quickly followed by his clothes. Sylvain crawled his way onto the bed, pressing his body against Byleth’s as he moved to kiss her lips. She sighed softly as he reached up to pet her ears. She did not care that he had not yet bathed and was still covered in the grime of travel. Right now, all they needed was each other.

“Byleth, you are so beautiful.”

Byleth wrapped her legs around his waist, impatient for him to get started. No time for foreplay apparently. “Fuck me, Sylvain. Impregnate me.”

Sylvain groaned as he buried his head against her shoulder. “That’s just not fair, Byleth. Too sexy.”

He lined his cock up with her wet cunt, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of his impatient and lustful wife. Byleth’s ears flicked back and forth in irritation at the delay. It was absolutely adorable. “Ready?” he teased.

Byleth glared at him. Sylvain was suddenly pulled into a passionate kiss, moaning against Byleth as her legs wrapped tighter around him, trying to press him into her.

“All right, all right,” Sylvain laughed when she released him. He pressed the tip of his cock into her and stopped.

Byleth looked like she was going to murder him. “Sylvain!” Her voice was somewhere between a growl and a whine. It turned into a scream when Sylvain thrust into her, sheathing his cock inside her in one smooth motion. 

With the smell of Byleth’s heat assaulting him, and Byleth’s own urgent desires, Sylvain could no longer hold back. He thrust into her at a brutal pace, Byleth rolling her hips to meet him each time.

“Goddess,” Sylvain swore. His hands wandered up to her stomach, thumbs brushing across her abs. “I can’t wait to see you swell with my child. You’re going to be beautiful with your belly full of life.” Beneath him, Byleth shivered. She stared up at him, pupils blown wide with lust. It was a good look for her. Sylvain smirked as he continued, his hands moving up to cup her breasts. “Your tits are going to get bigger too. They already spill out of my hands now, I wonder how big they’ll get when they’re filled with milk. I bet you’ll taste delicious.”

Byleth actually blushed, a rare occurrence, that only spurred Sylvain on. “That milk is for the baby,” Byleth protested, her voice broken between heavy pants as Sylvain fucked her.

“Oh, I’m not going to take any from our child. But before that…” Sylvain trailed off, managing to wink down at her.

There was more he wanted to say, wanted to tease her about how much he was looking forward to making love to her through every stage of her pregnancy, but he was so close now. Beneath him, Byleth tightened her hold on him. She was close too. Sylvain reached between them and pressed his thumb against her clit, teasing the small pleasure point. It wasn’t his best work, but it was hard to think at the moment. Byleth threw her head back and screamed his name, her body pressed against him as she arched her back. Her body tightened around him, unwilling to let him go. That was all it took. Sylvain buried himself completely into his wife, and spilled his seed into her womb. 

“We should have done that sooner,” Sylvain said once he had pulled his now soft cock from Byleth’s body and dropped onto the bed next to her. There was a stupid grin on his face, but he did not care. His wife was beside him, a smile on her own lips. Those adorable fluffy ears were relaxed, showing her open contentment. 

“I love you, Sylvain.”

He kissed her, already feeling himself grow hard again. Now that was interesting. Byleth’s pheromones must affect his vitality as well. “I love you too, Byleth. I can’t wait to raise a family with you.”


End file.
